Thunderbird XL
by Gumnut
Summary: "I've got you, son." Sequel to Thunderbird X. Episode tag, written episode, spoilers for 3.25 & 3.26
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thunderbird XL

Sequel to Thunderbird X

Part One

Author: Gumnut

Feb 2020

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: "I've got you, son."

Word count: 1061

Spoilers & warnings: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EPISODE 25 & EPISODE 26

Timeline: Episode Tag, written episode

Author's note: Sequel to Thunderbird X. so much is asking to be written about the last episode of the series. This one just happened and in a way I didn't plan. Many thanks to the Thundernerds on Tumblr for all their support and especially scribbles97 for the readthrough.

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

"I've got you, son." Hold it together. "Now, what do you say we get out of here?"

Scott stared at him a full second longer.

Then he moved.

Jeff found himself wrapped in jet-powered arms. Together they shot up above the rocks, hovering in the space where his life had limped along for the last eight or so years, and was now spinning gently in circles, propelled by his eldest son.

"Oh, god, Dad." There was desperation in that voice. Jeff couldn't see his boy's face well through the helmet, but those eyes were overflowing.

The space around them was silent except for the hum of com static and their breathing, but the life suddenly flooding this desolate place swelled his heart. "Scott." And his voice failed him. Rough and scarred by lack of use and the hell he had put his body through, it was inadequate to express what he needed to.

His arms simply pulled his boy in tight and clung.

But the universe wasn't prepared to be any kinder.

Beside them two chunks of disintegrating planetoid collided with a silent explosion beside them and jagged rock was thrown at them.

Scott didn't hesitate. Those same rockets threw them sideways, sending them into another roll before his son caught their flight and directed them towards an exit to this hell.

"Dad, is there anything you need to bring with you?" Blue eyes were prying information from him.

Anything? God, no. Nothing worth risking his family. He was fully prepared to never see this chunk of rock and space ever again.

"No." A swallow for that dry and tight throat. "We going home?"

"That's the plan."

"Then let's do this."

He didn't miss the flicker of something that darted across Scott's face, but the pilot only tightened his grip and their speed increased towards open space. They darted between the slow motion rockfall around them, the remains of the planetoid and occasionally a crumpled lump of Zero-X sailing past.

No, there was nothing here.

The com lines crackled and a fractured voice, the same voice that had kept him alive for so long spoke a broken plea. "Scott, do you read?!"

His son answered, his voice almost as broken.

"I've got him, John!" A struggling breath that stirred worry in Jeff's gut. "Get the medbay ready."

Space widened dramatically as they emerged from the rubble.

The sight of three Thunderbirds floating in the space ahead nearly did him in.

"How?"

Scott didn't answer and Jeff was left to stare at first the red of Thunderbird Three, the familiar lines of Thunderbird One, and then the workhorse of the family, the beautiful green of Two, a colour that belonged out here even less than the 'bird herself.

Her belly opened and swallowed them up.

Scott and John had managed this. But there were three 'birds. Four, if you included the little sub, snug in her transporter. Who else?

The answer was almost immediate.

As Scott steadied him and his suit flexed with the return of air pressure, stronger than he had felt for a long time, he turned to find his four other sons staring at him in shock.

His helmet came off and the smells of his dreams crept up his nostrils.

A blond young man, so much bigger, fully uniformed in the red the seven-year-old had been determined his father should paint any space rocket he built, barrelled into him, throwing him several feet back and hugging him ever so tight.

Oh, god, Alan. He had seen pictures, but god, oh, god.

And then they were all there. Gordon, John and Virgil. So different, yet so the same, so his boys. His throat tied up in knots as he caught Scott looking on, so much proud love on his face. Jeff couldn't speak, but he opened his arm and Scott flew into the group hug like he needed it to live.

For a moment, it was just him and his boys.

But moments don't last and the hug broke apart. So many questions appeared on their faces and he had no idea how he was going to be able to answer any of them.

So, he asked one of his own. "You got the old 'bird into space?" Unable to take his eyes off his youngest. "Impressive." So much older. He had missed so much.

Gordon spoke up. "It was Brains' idea."

Gordon, who had been only a teen, now a fully-grown man.

Jeff's heart lurched.

And Brains', as always, his goddamned saviour. "That doesn't surprise me." But then his throat so caught up in everything decided it had enough and he coughed.

And it hurt.

The expressions before him turned from relief to worry. Virgil pulled a medical scanner out of nowhere and pinned it to him, his gloved fingers worrying over its settings.

The questions those faces were asking spilled out of Alan. How had he survived all this time? How was this possible?

How could he answer?

There were things he would never tell his family.

"Surviving was easy." He stared down into the young blue eyes. "How did I last?" And his eyes caught the turquoise of his middle son at the back of the group, typically retreating, protecting himself from the crazy of too many people, even if they were his own brothers. "Thinking of all of you." At some point he would have to corner John and thank him for everything he did. He turned just slightly to catch Scott's expression. "I knew you would find a way. I never gave up hope."

Reality intruded again as an alarm started blaring throughout the module.

His boys responded as one. John acknowledging the warning, Virgil grabbing Jeff and sending the rest to all their ships. The brothers scattered.

Scott didn't say a word.

Jeff blinked as he was dragged away by his second son, but before he was out of sight, he turned towards Scott and put everything into his expression. He knew Scott would never give up, he knew his second and his boy had come for him.

"Scott, thank you."

The small smile on his son's face widened as he nodded in acknowledgement and Jeff knew he had hit home.

As Virgil urged him away to the medbay, Jeff closed his eyes and thanked the fates for keeping his boys safe.

-o-o-o-

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

_**This fic is heavy with MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 3.25 &3.26. Please be warned. It is using a lot of material from these episodes **__at the moment, but ultimately it is a continuation of Thunderbird X and may deviate slightly from canon for that reason. Or do whatever the heck it wants to because all my fics do that, damnit._

_Many thanks to scribbles97 for the advice and read-through. This does contain the bit from this morning, but there is lots more to follow._

_-o-o-o-_

Two was so familiar it hurt.

One was his daydream, but Two was his reassurance.

Virgil didn't say anything as he helped him through the corridors. A mop of black hair was his only sight as he looked down at the big man under his arm.

The shoulders supporting him were far broader than he remembered. It slowly began to sink in exactly how much he didn't know. The uniform was familiar. The green baldric and kit. The tools were new and Jeff frowned at them as if to accuse them of betraying his faith in his knowledge. Why Virgil felt he had to carry a screwdriver around with him everywhere, he had no doubt his son could tell him if he asked.

But he didn't.

They arrived at the room he expected and it was with some relief that it was what he expected.

It wasn't until Virgil velcroed him to the bed that he saw the dent in the ceiling. "How did that happen?" It was out before he could think twice.

Virgil looked up from the tray of supplies that were not designed for an antigravity environment and frowned at the bulkhead above them.

"Oh, the exo-suit."

"What was the exo-suit doing in here?"

Virgil pulled out a palm scanner and began a methodical examination. "Got myself trapped in it. Tried to get myself out. Didn't go well."

Jeff stared at the side of his son's head, but didn't ask the obvious question as Virgil stared at the hologram of a very battered old body above the bed.

Virgil's hitched breath was the only sound in the room.

"I-I need to give you some supplements. A painkiller would probably be a good idea."

"No, son. I can last a little longer. Need a clear head."

Brown eyes caught his for just a moment before looking away. "There isn't much else I can do until we get you to a hospital." Virgil turned away, once again fiddling with equipment, unwrapping a hypodermic needle and fussing with a small bottle of liquid. "This is a basic dose of necessary vitamins and minerals."

Virgil's eyes were on anything but his father and the hologram above him.

Jeff reached over to one of the many patches on his suit and unwrapped the seal on his arm. "You'll need to secure it again."

His son blinked but said nothing, administering the dose to his father and rebinding his suit with tape. "We need to get you a new uniform."

"It is enough for the moment, Virgil. We need to get back up top and get out of here."

He saw the hesitation flicker across that longed-for face. "You're lying down on one of the medbeds in the cockpit. You're going to let the medscan finish so when we reach home, we have enough data to know what we have to do."

Jeff eyed him. The changes were subtle. The confidence level was much stronger, more assured, despite the situation.

"Virgil, we need you up here."

John's voice would forever be music to his ears.

"FAB." A swallow, and Jeff could see his son visibly gather himself. "C'mon, Dad. We have a rescue to complete."

Detaching him from the bed, Virgil again wrapped his arm around his father and helped him through the great green ship.

Both Gordon and John were in the cockpit. The medbed had already been deployed and was ready waiting.

It very quickly became clear that he had no say in whether he was going to lie on it or not.

Virgil's directions stood for no argument and to be honest, Jeff didn't really want to put up a fight, but there was so much to see! After so long alone with only rock and the same broken ship to stare at, everything was so rich in colour.

And his sons. His beloved sons.

He watched their every move, part of him still unable to believe that they were really there.

Virgil fussed, obviously fighting his own demons. Gordon chattered incessantly, but Jeff was so happy to hear and see him, he had no protest.

And John, his saviour…Jeff had never been one for the musical arts, that was always Lucy's department, but to hear his boy's voice free of static and interruption…

Reality threatened to fracture.

So, he obeyed his worrying sons and lay down on the medbed. Gravity, wasn't a factor at the moment, but when they reached Earth it was going to be a definite problem.

Reached Earth?

He swallowed a lump in his throat as Virgil was finally urged to the pilot's seat and the great 'bird around them came to life.

He had to see this, so he sat up on the bed and watched.

John contacted the Zero XL. The name of the ship that had brought his boys here felt wrong, as if he had been aboard the Titanic and was now being saved by the Titanic II, but the moment the ship answered…

Brains.

The joy in the man's stuttering voice had Jeff's heart stuttering along with it. Not only had his boys come all this way, but Brains as well?

The Brains he knew wasn't a physically active man. His specialities were academic. He had never been comfortable in space or even aboard the Thunderbirds he had designed, yet here he was, out here where literally only one man had gone before.

Jeff's heart swelled almost to breaking.

John cut off the connection and that voice was gone. Only to be replaced by those of his sons as they coordinated the return trip.

Scott was clearly in command, but Virgil had his own responses and John was sharp and sure. Gordon sat back quietly, his stream of excited words apparently spent, but his posture was active, as if he was ready to move at a moment's notice. He turned, looked at Jeff and smiled, his eyes glittering in the overhead lighting.

It became apparent very quickly that his boys' skillsets had advanced considerably while he was gone.

Which really? Was to be expected, but time and memory were two different things.

The red of Thunderbird Three coasted effortlessly between spinning and colliding rocks, One and Two following best they could.

"Who taught Alan to fly like that?"

Gordon snorted. "He's pretty much a natural."

"Dad, you need to lie down flat and let the medscan finish." Virgil threw it over his shoulder and Jeff got the impression that if the man didn't have to fly his 'bird, he would still be fussing.

"You sound like your Grandma."

His mom.

Mom.

Virgil's tone lightened and his voice was grinning. "Yeah. Who is always right."

Hmmm. Perhaps some things hadn't changed.

-o-o-o-

He did lie down eventually, if only to stop his second eldest from fretting. Gordon turned around at one point and whispered that if he didn't do what Virgil said, things could get scary. Apparently, he was speaking from experience.

So, the medscan was completed and the nagging stopped.

But then they arrived at the Zero XL and Brains refused to respond. It appeared that his Titanic analogy may be far too possible.

Was fate really going to do this to him? Dangle rescue and then snatch it away?

And leave his boys stranded with him?

Then International Rescue responded.

Situation called, examined, orders issued, resolution found and executed.

A moment of panic to a moment of shocked stillness. The Zero XL floated silent in space, the emptiness eating it with its lack of light.

For all its nomenclature, the ship looked nothing like its predecessor.

Was that Thunderbird Five on its bow?

"Thunderbird Two, I need options. How do we get onboard?" His eldest's son's voice was a balm against the emptiness. "The docking ports are still closed."

"I'm working on it, Thunderbird One." John's voice was ever so calm. The communications expert flicked a switch on the dash. "Eos, do you read?"

"I'm here, John. Though I would appreciate you never doing that again."

His son sighed. "You were safe, Eos. We've gone over this before."

The female voice was strident. "That is all very well for you to say, you weren't the one being shot at."

Jeff frowned. Who else was aboard the Zero XL? The voice was unfamiliar and sounded very young.

"We have a time limit, Eos. Do you still have access to the Zero XL's systems?"

"Some. You did do damage with that little trick."

"We need to dock, Eos."

"Do you have the password?"

"Eos!"

"You did say I should work on my humour."

Despite the playful tone, it appeared that Eos knew what she was doing as the Xero XL at least partially came to life, sections opening. He watched as Alan slid Three into a port at the rear. One settled into something similar, and then Two slipped under the ship's belly and docked with a soft thud.

Virgil spoke briefly with Alan and his 'bird was secured.

The moment Virgil was out of his pilot's seat, he was beside Jeff, unstrapping him.

"Gordon, meet with Scott and secure the ship."

"FAB." The aquanaut's eyes sparkled at Jeff again as Gordon briefly touched his shoulder before turning sharply and leaving through the rear door.

John was still sitting in his chair, speaking to the woman who continued to be both efficient and difficult.

"Who is she?" He said the words quietly, but Virgil heard him, his head coming up with a small smile.

"She's Eos. John can fill you in."

"Okay." There was obviously a story there. "So, what's with the EMP weaponry?" He arched an eyebrow.

Virgil's smile vanished to be replaced with a frown and he looked down. "Brains designed it after the incident with the GDF's rescue robots." He cleared his throat. "A lot has happened."

Quiet. "I'm sure it has."

His son's frown was targeted at the bed's readout before Virgil reached over and lifted Jeff gently off the mattress and set him floating vertical again. "How does that feel?"

Jeff smiled just a little. "It does the job."

Regardless, Virgil slipped his arm around his waist again and led him out of Thunderbird Two.

The difference between the interior of Two and the Zero XL was vast. He went from reassuringly familiar to alien in moments.

He missed the green immediately.

"Who built it?"

"Mostly Brains."

"Mostly?"

Virgil didn't answer and Alan joined them, again reaching out to hug Jeff, chattering just as happily, if not more than Gordon earlier. Virgil didn't join in, but neither did he let go.

And then they were at the bridge of the ship. Virgil let him go and Brains was smiling up at him. It was so good to see him.

"It's good to see you, Jeff."

His own name forced his heart into his stomach. The man was an older version of his business partner, but his expression, his complete lack of stutter…it had been eight years, but Jeff Tracy had worked so many hours alongside this man, he knew him.

And it wasn't him.

There was only one person it could be and for a split second, part of him wailed at the injustice that Gaat had followed his sons out here to corrupt these moments as he had corrupted everything else ever since he had met the man.

"It's good to see you, too." And he offered his hand.

As Gaat reached to shake, Jeff could see fear in his eyes. Perhaps that was what kept the bastard going all these years. A need to prove that he wasn't afraid, that he wouldn't run again when faced with the one man who had managed to prevent him from succeeding all those years ago.

The grip of his limp hand closed the deal.

Jeff spun the man around, wrenched his arm up his back and shoved him face first into the bulkhead.

-o-o-o-

End Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Thunderbird XL

Sequel to Thunderbird X

Part Three

Author: Gumnut

Feb – 11 Mar 2020

Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS

Rating: Teen

Summary: "I've got you, son."

Word count: 1572

Spoilers & warnings: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EPISODE 25 & EPISODE 26

Timeline: Episode Tag, written episode

Author's note: Sequel to Thunderbird X. so much is asking to be written about the last episode of the series. This one just happened and in a way I didn't plan. Many thanks to the Thundernerds on Tumblr for all their support and especially scribbles97 for the readthrough.

I'm having the strongest feeling that 'Need' might be the sequel to this, so it is probably a good idea for me to actually finish it. Also, for some reason, I was drawn to it today. So we have Part Three.

Disclaimer: Mine? You've got to be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.

-o-o-o-

Hate wasn't really a word for what he felt for Gaat. Pity was closer, but considering Jeff was a man who had been stuck alone for eight years, that was saying something.

When Brains entered and Gaat was flung across the room to be caught by Gordon and Alan, Jeff had a moment to greet his old friend, the man who had managed to save him yet again.

And still be completely socially awkward about it.

He could only love him for it.

Scott grabbed Gaat from Alan, stepping between his little brother and the pest who had hurt them so much, and he and Gordon rough housed the criminal below decks.

That left Jeff with Virgil, Alan and Brains.

"That was some pretty hot shot flying there, Allie."

His youngest son flushed a little red, his hand going to the back of his neck. "Aww, thanks, Dad."

An awkward silence fell after that. Virgil shifted to a work station off to the right. His hand hitting his comms. "Thunderbird Five, cockpit is secure, what is our flight status?"

"Eos is running a damage report. The EMP did have some impact and we will need to make some repairs."

"Point me where you need me."

"FAB."

Virgil looked over to his fellow engineer who was on the opposite side of the cockpit, running his own assessments. "Brains?"

"J-John is c-correct. I also want to r-run a s-systems check. T-to m-make sure there is n-no sabotage."

Jeff's stomach tightened. Gaat had been alone for who knew how long and when foiled, he could have done anything out of spite.

"Brains, timeframe?"

He was aware of his two boys and Brains both suddenly staring at him.

"I am unsure, M-Mr Tracy."

"Keep me apprised."

"FAB."

"Dad, you should be resting." Virgil appeared beside him, a gloved hand gently touching his arm.

"I am. There is no gravity in space, Virgil."

"Dad-"

"Virgil, I need you in the aft computer core. I'm reading a series of faulty processors and I have some concerns about the air circulation system in the secondary life support hub." John's voice demanded immediate attention.

Virgil hit his comms. "FAB, John. I'm on it." He turned to his little brother. "Alan." An indrawn breath, worried eyes cast over Jeff. "Look after Dad."

"Sure." His youngest son propelled himself closer.

Virgil's fingers brushed across Jeff's forearm as he pushed himself towards the exit.

Brains muttered to himself absently at his console, but that awkward silence returned.

A glance at Alan and he caught his son's profile. As the young man turned towards the front of the cockpit, Jeff was struck at the contrast yet again between the child he had left behind and the man who had flown this ship all the way out here.

"Dad, I should probably give you a quick orientation for safety's sake."

Jeff nodded once and there followed a very professional systems report. Within five minutes he knew the location of all the main controls, the functions of each of the stations, and he was pretty sure that he could give a good go at piloting the craft himself.

Not that he had any intention of trying.

But it was reassuring to hear familiar terms and watch his son, ever so confident, speak the language of astronaut.

He had been eleven when Jeff left on that rescue. All starry eyed and rocket obsessed. And now…

A competent young man flying rockets into the unknown.

He had so many questions.

But they would have to wait as Scott burst back into the room. His comms were lit up. "Eos, yes, thank you for your assistance, and no, I have no intentions of letting anyone shoot you with an EMP ever again."

"Good!" That high-pitched voice again. "John is on his way down to the cockpit. We are showing green on all systems except those Virgil is currently attending to. Thunderbird Five is prepared for the jump, deflectors are at one hundred percent. Navigational data is being prepared."

"Thank you, Eos. Couldn't do this without you." The frown on Scott's brow got just that little bit deeper.

Gordon floated in behind his older brother, a frown equally severe on his face. It looked alien on those features as he turned to Jeff. "The Hood's stowed in his 'cabin'. Rope and all." There was some satisfaction at that announcement. "We will now return to our scheduled inflight entertainment. Due to the lack of a movie, MAX will be providing juggling for your amusement." The robot on the ceiling squawked. That was MAX?! "Alan will be providing the rollercoaster effects." A hand up to Gordon's face as he shifted to a not-quite whisper in an aside to Jeff. "He really has been playing far too many video games."

"Hey!"

"Yes, Dad, you may have to curb his screen time when we get home."

The youngest turned back from the helm. "Fine, Gordon. I'm sure Dad will love to hear about Corfu while I'm not playing those games." The glare in those blue eyes was furious.

"Woah, Allie! Hold on the big guns, it was a joke." Gordon reacted enough to float backwards.

Jeff held up a hand. "Boys?"

Two pairs of eyes darted at him. Alan pointed at his brother. "He started it."

Jeff stared at them both and was suddenly struck at the familiarity. His boys were bigger, yes, but they were still his boys.

He opened his arms. "C'mere."

Neither hesitated and he once again was able to wrap himself around dreams-become-reality. He kissed two golden heads.

Scott floated into his vision, a small smile on his face.

Jeff had to squeeze his eyes shut for just a moment before he let his two youngest go.

His eldest's voice was gentle. "Alan, we need pre-flight. Gordon, Eos is about to relay navigational data for your approval."

Chorus of two. "FAB." And his two boys moved.

Scott approached Jeff. "Dad, we have a seat for you." He reached down into the centre hub of the cockpit, just behind the two forward seats and unfolded a chair. It clicked solidly into place as if it had always been there.

"S-Scott, I can f-find no trace of sabotage." Brains' hands were dancing over his controls. "Eos, have you c-completed the d-data and programming checks?"

"I have, Hiram. There is no sign of interference of any kind. I find it highly doubtful that the criminal would sabotage his only way back to Earth."

John sailed in through the rear hatch. "Eos, we've spoken about human idiocy, particularly regarding the Hood." His middle boy smiled gently at him as he passed smoothly to his place in the cockpit.

"Oh, I thought you were joking."

Those turquoise eyes that had kept Jeff company for all those long years, blinked. "What gave you that idea?"

"The illogic of it all. Why would the Hood be so stupid? Also, you swore in six different languages at the time."

Another blink and a darted glance at his father. "Well, I wasn't joking. The Hood is an idiot."

Jeff couldn't help himself. "Only six?"

John's eyes widened just a little. "I was distracted trying to keep Thunderbird Two airborne."

"What?"

Said Thunderbird's pilot chose that moment to return. "John, processors replaced and the air circulation system is patched. I wouldn't give it long, but it should survive enough to get us home." A nudge off the ceiling and Virgil was once again beside him. "We should get you strapped in, Dad. The ride out here was rough."

Scott's hand landed on his brother's shoulder and squeezed as he turned back to the helm where Alan was taking his seat.

That left Jeff to Virgil again, who gently urged him into the chair and buckled him in.

He stared at his boy as he let him do the simple task. It wasn't as if Jeff was incapable of strapping himself in, it was just…

"Virgil?" He tipped his head down, trying to catch those worried eyes.

His son continued to fiddle with the belt, not acknowledging him at all.

"I'm going to be okay."

At that Virgil did look up and the love in his son's eyes pierced his heart. "I know, Dad."

It was said with such finality, such determination…come whatever, Virgil was going to make sure he was okay.

Jeff opened his mouth to respond, but he didn't have a chance as Scott began launch preparations and Virgil spun himself away to his station.

Jeff followed him with his eyes, his heart thudding in his chest.

God, it was hard to believe this was all happening.

Lucy, our boys.

Our boys!

"Alright." Scott's accent always made itself known when in command. That at least hadn't changed. "Go / no go for launch." He turned towards John. "Telemetry?"

"Go."

To Gordon. "Navigation?"

Again with that serious expression on the aquanaut's face. "Go."

To Virgil. "Airframe?"

"Go."

To Brains. "Propulsion?"

"Go!"

To Alan. "Helm?"

"Go!"

"Then let's go home!" His eldest turned around to Jeff. "Wanna count us down?" Those blue eyes flashed.

There was no question. "I was hoping you would ask."

With a heart so tied into his family and the wonders they were capable of, he counted down from five, each number thrown into fate's face as he took that last step home.

And the ultimate in defiance.

"Thunderbirds are go!"

Alan moved.

The ship blinked.

-o-o-o-

End Part Three.


End file.
